The School Dance
by xxLostxLovexx
Summary: Jace is mr.popular. and well clary isn't. what happens when the sweet hearts dance comes along? Izzy and Clary are best friends..but will they always be that way? and why is jace in the cause of it?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay well first things first, my friend Kristina (hehe) was writing a story for the mortal instruments so I kinda decided to try it too, so you can kind of say she inspired me :D lol. I don't own this series of books cause let's face it I don't think I'd be writing on fan fiction if I did lmao. Okay well here you go! Oh and don't be afraid to leave reviews or anything I like criticism. It helps me. **

It was a cold, stormy day. Izzy and Clary were walking home from school. They could hear the thunder roar above them and could see the lighting dance across the sky. it had been a hard day for them at school. Between the tests and homework, they were both cracking under the stress. As they walked down the street they started to feel tiny drops of rain fall from the darkened sky.

"Oh great this just adds to the wonderful day I had" said Clary.

"Yeah, you should see all the homework I have for Mr. Cummings" said Izzy.

Clary looked toward the sky and a rain drop fell right on her nose. "It looks like it's going to get pretty bad, we really should get home."

They quickened their pace a little, hoping to beat the storm home.

Izzy got on her porch and yelled to Clary, "Bye! You better get home quick. It looks like it's going to pour any second!"

The moment she said that, the rain fell like a waterfall bursting open. Clary looked at Izzy like she was a sad, cold puppy. Izzy couldn't help but laugh. The Clary yelled, "If I were you I'd be laughing at you right now!"

Izzy still stood there laughing at her. She looked like she was about to pee herself. Clary ran all the way to her house cursing under her breath when she got inside, her mom and Luke looked at her. Her mom yelled, "What on earth happened to you dear? You look like a dog that just got out of the bath." Clary's little cousin David came into the room. David was only 8 and knew how to push Clary's buttons. "Yeah" said David "I don't think you would like it if Jace saw you like this; now would you?"

Clary just glared at her little cousin. "I would start running if I were you!" then the chase began. She almost had a hold of him when he ran behind someone's legs. She moved her eyes to look at the face, only scared of the face she might see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Okay So It's Snowing STILL and I'm overly bored so I think I'm just going to update this..Yeah and prolly start another story cause hey snow and my mom likes to ruin my life. :D Okay well here you go Chapter 2!!**

Recap: _ Then the chase began. She almost had a hold of him when he ran behind someone's legs. She moved her eyes to look at the face, only scared of who it could be._

Present Day:

Jace stood there and looked at her puzzled."Why are you all wet?"

"Well, If you haven't looked outside, It's raining and I got caught in it." She said coldly. Clary stared at him, he had sun kissed blonde hair, a cream colored skin tone, light gold eyes, a plain white baggy t-shirt and dark blue jeans."Well um..did you need something? Or did you come over here to laugh at me?" She asked trying to sound like she was annoyed with him but not sure if it really worked.

'Actually, well yes, I was kinda wondering if, um, if you would like to go to the sweet hearts dance with me?" he gazed at the ceiling blushing, he didn't want to look at her face right at this moment. David jumped out from behind him and said " Wait..are you sure that you meant my cousin? Or are you just at the wrong house?"

Clary took this opportunity and thumped him against his head. She looked at Jace wondering if he was serious or not. "_he had to be..I mean why else would he be here?" _Clary got caught up in her thoughts and didn't remember jace was there till he spoke again.

"So are you going to give me an answer? I mean if you don't want to I understand.." Jace looked down with disappointment.

Clary shook her head " Sorry, Sure I would love to!" she squealed excitedly.

"Really? Uh great! So when do you want me to pick you up?" Jace's face was glowing.

"Oh um how about around 7:00ish?" clary said already trying to figure out what she was going to wear.

"Okay I guess I'll see you then?" he headed toward the door when Luke stopped him.

" You don't have to go out in that. You should stay for dinner or at least until it lightens up a bit" Luke stated standing up to get the table ready.

" Um..I don't want to impose..i already showed up at your guys house unexpected." Jace replied.

"Stop being so gentleman like " Jocelyn started saying " We would love to have you over." She turned towards clary. "Now you missy, go upstairs and change into some dry clothes, I don't think you want to eat your dinner wet, and I'm almost sure you don't want to have to cancel on going to the dance cause you caught a cold?" She raised one eyebrow while looking at her.

"No! I'll be right back down!" Clary said while running up the stairs. She forgot her shoes were wet and slipped on the edge of the stair in front of her. She heard her mom and Jace try to hold back a laugh." Ow! And stop laughing both of you cause when I get down your so getting it" and with that she made her way to her room.

Jace turned to Jocelyn. " I have no idea what I'm getting myself into do I?" he asked.

She just smiled and said "No you don't."

REVIEW~


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people! How is you? Thanks for reviewing! I love ya! Anyways I just wanted to say a GREAT big thanks to claryxjace for helping me write this chapter :D you're the best haha. Welp Here you go! Chapter 3. **

Clary changed and came downstairs for dinner. Jace sat down at the table and Jocelyn set down the food. Clary came over and took her spot next to Jace. She couldn't believe he had asked her to the dance. She had thought that Jace didn't even know she existed. She glanced at Jace periodically as she ate and Luke drabbled on and on about his bookstore to Jace who acted interested but could tell he wasn't. She didn't think that Jace minded though. At least he was being nice to Luke and wasn't telling him to shut up.  
After dinner Jace had to go home. Clary walked him to the door. He kissed her on the cheek and left. Her insides went crazy. She went back to the kitchen where her mom was doing the dishes.  
"I'm worried Clary." Jocelyn stated.  
"About?" Clary egged her on.  
"He doesn't look at you the way a boy that liked a girl would." Luke said drying and putting a pot away.  
"That's just how he is dad." Luke shrugged and put the plates away.  
"Just be careful Clary." Her mother said ending the conversation.  
Jace~

Jace was relived to get out of that house. He couldn't believe he was actually going through with this stupid bet. He rounded another corner and his house came into view. He wasn't exactly into girls like Clary. She wasn't unpopular, just not on his social level. He finally got to his house and walked in.  
"I'm home!" He yelled.  
"About time you got here." Izzy put a hand on her hip and glared at him.  
"What did I do?"  
"Clary called and told me you asked her to the dance. I swear Jace if you break her heart I'll kill you." Jace rolled his eyes. "I will don't put it past me. She has had a crush on you forever and I will not allow you to play your silly love games with her, like you do with your cheerleading bimbos."  
"I think Clary is a big girl and can take care of herself Izzy. And about the crush on me thing, who doesn't have a crush on me, I mean really who can resist the body of a god?" Izzy, fed up with him went to her room.  
Alec came out holding a piece of pizza. "Did you do it?" He asked in a hushed tone referring to the bet.  
Jace nodded. "She said she would love to go out with a gorgeous creature like me."  
"Did she say that or did you?" Alec asked in disbelief.  
"It was something along those lines." Jace sat back and relaxed on the couch.  
"Izzy will kill you if you go through with this." Alec stated taking a bite of pizza. Jace took up a slice.  
"Didn't you just eat dinner at Clary's?"  
"Yeah but that doesn't mean I'm done eating." Alec rolled his eyes and sat back down along with Jace.  
"So what do you plan on doing? Are you going to stand her up?"  
"Duh, I'm not going to the dance with Clary. Aline asked me anyway and I already agreed to go with her."  
"You can be so mean to girls sometimes. I really don't understand what they see in you. You're like a John Tucker."  
"Except I can't die." Jace laughed. Alec turned on the television.  
"One of these days though you will fall in love and that girl will say no go away."  
"Doubt it."  
**REVIEW PLZ PLZ PLZ!  
I has chezbuger and you no can has unless u review!  
claryxjace's shameless advertising: READ MY STORIES!  
Miles From You  
The Truth Cannot Be Hidden  
Snow Blizzards and Battles  
Blood Ties  
Who is it From? LOL I GOT LOTS!~**

**And and and Meggie is amazing and awesometastical…yeah lol YOU BETTER KEEP READING THIS STORY OR I'LL BEAT YOU DOWN!!!! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Okay people I don't really know what's going to happen with this story…I'm kinda making it up as I go along...so if it's not that good that's prolly why, welp here you goo chapter 4!! =D**

Clary laid on her bed staring intently at the dresses she had hanging up on her wall. One was A lilac color with a clack strip going down the middle it ended right below her knees. The one next to it was Red with silver diamonds and was strapless. It ended a little above her knees. The last one was a Lily pad green with a lighter green mixed into it like waves. She put her hand on the bridge of her nose like thinking about it was giving her a migraine. She jumped when she felt her phone buzz on the night stand. She looked at the caller Id and saw "Izzy" flashing across the screen. She rolled her eyes and flipped it open.

"Yes Izzy?" clary stated still looking at he dresses. "Stop looking at your dresses. None of those ones are going to work." Clary looked toward her window to see if Izzy was outside it. "How did you..?" clary started to say but Izzy interrupted. "Cause you're so predictable and I'm your best friend" Izzy said matter of factly. "Whatever was there something you needed?" Clary asked completely annoyed now. She hated it when people knew her to well that they knew what she was going to do before she even did. "No just wanted to tell you that we are going shopping tomorrow for Dresses and to get our hair done for the dance. And No you can't bail I already made the appointments!"Yay I'm so excited I'm going to die" This is the only difference between her and Izzy. Izzy loved getting all glamed up but clary was just good with putting foundation on and brushing her hair. Izzy had to go all out and curl her hair and do everything to perfection. Clary could never understand why. "That's the spirit.." Izzy replied. Clary could tell that there was something else bothering her.

"Okay what's wrong?" she stated. But regretting it as soon as Izzy started to speak. "Clary..Okay look I know that you are happy that Jace asked you to the sweet hearts dance..But I'm sorry...I don't trust him..Look at how many "girls friends" he's had..I don't want you to end up like them." Clary thought about it. She knew that Jace has always been a player, and that there was a very high chance of her getting hurt. "Izzy I know that. Trust me im not going to let him get in my head. I know how he plays the game. And I appreciate how you're trying to help the situation but I'm a big girl. I can handle this myself."

Izzy P.O.V-----

Okay so I totally get what shes saying. I know clary can protect herself. Its just she dosent have to live with him and put up with his damn cocky attitude. I know things about him that no one knows and that's why im scared for clary. He has hurt one of his girlfriends so bad that her parents made her go to therapy so she didn't go anymore psychotic then she was before Jace started dating her. He dates them for about a month and just drops them just like that without looking back. Clary is my best friend and if he thinks he is going to get away with breaking her heart he has another thing coming.

"Clary I know you can..." I started then clary started again. "and besides maybe Jace can change." I rolled my eyes. I hardly doubted that. "Oh hey Izzy I got to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow okay? Bye" "Bye" I said and flipped my phone shut. I stood up to go down stairs and see what the boys were doing. I rolled my eyes as I saw Jace stuffing his face with pizza.

"You are just a pig!" I screamed. Jace just smirked. "At least I'm not anorexic like you"

This is another reason why I HATE Jace. He doesn't care if he hurts people's feelings. He never thinks before he acts. He just says it and then waits for me to do something so he can just keep going with his smart ass mouth.

"You know damn well that I am not anorexic. Unlike you I actually care what goes into my body." I had my hands in a fist. My fingernails were cutting into my skin but I didn't care.

"Sure Sure" Jace waved his hand in to say whatever.

"I feel pity for whoever decides to marry you. Ha but then again you'd have to stay in a relation more than 3 weeks for that to happen." I snapped at him. I pivoted on my heel and walked back up to my room on the way up. I punched the wall. My fist went right through the plaster. I put my arms back to my side and stomped up the rest of the way. When I got to my room I slammed the door.

-Jace and Alec-

"Wow you REALLY over did it that time" Alec stated staring at the spot where Izzy once was. She has never seen her that angry before.

"She's just mad because of clary and everything else." Jace replied while flipping through the channels. "besides its not my fault that every girl in the universe wants this"

"I'm going to turn in for the night. Your ego is taking up to much oxygen for me to breath" Alec stood up to and went over to the staircase. He stopped to look at the hole his sister made. And shook his head. He now had a slight fear of what his sister could do.

"my ego isn't that HUGE!" Jace screamed at his retreating form. Jace laughed at his family. He turned off the tv and decided to go to bed also. He looked at the window and saw snow falling. "_I wonder if we will get enough to have a snow day."_ Jace thought to him self. "_nah I doubt it. The school bored doesn't care about our safety. But they should cause what would the world do if they didn't have me to look at?"_ Jace flicked his light off and climbed into his bed and soon enough sleep over took him.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Okay I have a few things to um say… 1) I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever… 2) Don't be alarmed if next month I start updating lesser I have some things going on and It will just be really hard to update. 3) Who else wants to go see Remember Me suppppppeeeeerrrrr bad?? I DO =D along with Alice in Wonderland. Well here you go chapter 5…

Clary's P.O.V:

I woke up to brightness through my window. Snow Covered the ground. I smiled. I loved how the sun would shine on it. Making it look like there a billion crystals laying on the ground. I loved the snow. I hated walking though it though cause then I felt like I threw paint on a painting and just ruined the masterpiece. But the snowball fights were always worth it. I looked at the clock and saw it said 8:15. My eyes got huge. I threw the covers off of me and shed out of my pajama shorts. I flew open my closet door and pulled my jeans on. I took off my shirt and threw on a black tank top and a dark green over shirt. I found my black boots and threw them on. I quickly brushed my hair and threw it up. I ran down the steps to find my mom sitting at the kitchen table drawing. She looked up when she heard me open the refrigerator.

"In a hurry honey?" Mom said.

"Mom you know I am. I'm running late for school!" I chugged some orange juice from the container and put the lid back on it and threw it back in to the fridge I want to go grab a pop tart from the cupboard when I heard my mom laugh.

"What's so funny?" I said with my mouth half full.

"The Roads are bad. They cancelled school today. Even though they just plowed so they are fine now." She answered now resuming her drawing.

I swallowed my pop tart and walked over to her. I wanted to know what she was drawing. I peeked over her shoulder and saw a bunch of trees some were dead and some were alive. There was a field full of green grass. Some white lilies growing and the sun shining brightly over top. It looked so relaxing and _peaceful. I wondered if the place was real and if my mom has been to it before. Or maybe she just wants it to be summer again. I shrugged. "That's pretty" I told her._

_"Thanks." She moved her bangs out of her face and put her pastel down. "So what are you going to do now?" I looked up from the picture and looked at her with a confused look. I cocked my head to the side. "What do you mean?"_

_"Are you going back to bed? Or Are you and Izzy going to do something today?" she asked looking at me now._

"Oh I think me and Izzy were going to go shopping for dresses after school but I can text her asking if she wants to go earlier or something." She rolled her eyes.

"You know you can call her right? Its not that hard to hit the call button and then talk to her."

"Yeah but then where's the fun in waking them up that way!! Texting you can send like 40 messages until they wake up. Unless they have the phone on silent but then they just wake up with like 100" I replied while standing up to go leave. I heard her mutter "teenagers" under her breath I just laughed and headed back upstairs. When I reached my room I took my phone off the charger and texted Izzy.

*Bold is Clary Italic is Izzy*

**Hey are you up yet? **

_Ugh yeah Jace woke me up at like 7:00 screaming NO SCHOOL!! God I want to smack that boy across the head with a pan. But its okay cause I made them breakfast __J and made them eat it no matter what._

**Haha yeah I was freaking out when I saw I slept in. I didn't know they canceled it. And oh gosh izzy they are going to have food poisoning now…What did you make anyway?**

_Pancakes and Eggs. They weren't that bad… :D__ I'm getting better. That FOODS class im taking is helping a lot we just haven't covered breakfast yet. :p _

**Im sure they are.. ****J but anyway I was wondering if I could come over and hang out? Then we can go shopping for dresses. Is that okay? **

_That sounds good. Alec and Jace are going to the mall around 1:30 so we can just ride with them. When are you coming?_

**In about 15 min. and Alrighty that sounds good. **

_Mkay I will see ya then. =D __ byyyyeeee _

**Lol Byeeeeee **

_bye _

I flipped my phone shut and stood up to get my purse and stuff ready.

Izzy P.O.V:

I went out of my room and walked into the kitchen. I saw Jace and Alec talking at the bar. I smiled and hopped on to a stool next to them.

"Me and Clary are going to the mall with you guys. She's coming over in about 15 min." I told Jace.

"Fine but you guys aren't going to be hanging with us right? I don't need you bringing down my hotness." He replied while reaching for a cup beside him.

"Don't worry Jace we are going Dress shopping." I stated and then jumped down and headed back into the living room.

"Ugh girls and their shopping." I heard Alec say before I left hearing distance completely.

FAST FORWARD TO THY MALL :D

Jace P.O.V

Izzy is such a lier. Well at the beginnig she wasn't but still that not my point right now. At first me and Alec were just sitting at the food court stuffing our faces when Izzy and Clary walked up to us. God they are so annoying. And of course Alec bailed cause stupid magnus called and they went to hang out. So now im stuck walking around the mall with them while they look at dresses. We were now in a store called Lavish or something stupid along those lines All because Izzy used her stupid look that gets people to do anything for her. And of course she used the excuse "We need Someone to tell us how we look adn we need a guy opion." and then she used the line that always gets me. "And only a hot stud like you can tell whats right and wrong" Stupid line. I need to be more tougher to break then that. but anyways whats done is done.

As of right now im stitting in the fitting room place in this chair that is so uncomfterable that I feel like im sitting on pitchforks. They took about 5 dresses in their rooms with them. Izzy cleared her throat signaling that they were comming out. I switched my gaxe fro teh boring tan carpet and looked up. Izzy stepped out wearing this hideous looking tye-dye floor length gown. Ishook my head no and then looked at Clary. She was wearing this plum purple dress that stopped at her knees. I yelped and shook my head once again and they loooked at each other nooded as if they agreed and stepped back into the changing area. I waited for about another 5 mins when I heared another one of Izzys throat clears. I just rolled my eyes and looked up. Izzy was now wearing a Purple dress that had a sequence pattern at the bottom hem with a litte pendent of a rose in the middle if her bust area. She looked stunning.

"Wow Izzy. Who knew that you could look almost as Hot as me only in a Girl form" I said with a slight smirk.

"haha your so funny. Not. So this is the one?" She asked.

I nodded my head telling her again that it was. I moved my eyes towards clary and the breath got caught in my throat. Her dress was a short black dress that stopped above her knees. It hugged her body in all the right places. She looked beautiful. _"whoa wait did I just say beautiful? Most of teh girls I see are usually hot sexy smoking or something along those lines. Get ahold of your self Jace" _

"That Looks..Perfect Clary" I said not being able to take my eye of her. She blushed. I noticed how that brought out her emerald green eyes just a bit more. I shook my head trying to get rid of the thoughts.

"You..r-r-really think so?" she said while gazing down to the floor.

"yeah"

Izzy squealed. "THIS SIS GOING TO BE THE BEST DANCE EVER!" she jumped up and down once and then ran back inside to change back into her regular clothes along with clary. They brought their dresses to the cashire and they rang them up. The total was 190$. I just rolled my eyes. Izzy smiled and grabbed the bag and left the store with clary right behind her.

I just watched both of them leave. "_this bet just got interesting"_


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Sorry Guys for not updating in like forever, Some things have some up.. and Its jsut getting hard to focus on everything but anyways I just wanted to thank everyone who has read/reviewd/addedd this stroy to their alert thing you guys are the best and thanks for hanging in there through my time of non-writing. well here you goo chapter 6:

_Recap: _

_Izzy squealed. "THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST DANCE EVER!" she jumped up and down once and then ran back inside to change back into her regular clothes along with clary. They brought their dresses to the cashire and they rang them up. The total was 190$. I just rolled my eyes. Izzy smiled and grabbed the bag and left the store with clary right behind her._

_I just watched both of them leave. "this bet just got interesting"_

Present day:

Clary P.O.V:

After we left the dress store Izzy just insisted that we had to get accesories and shoes that match. even though i was aready sure she had some laying around somewhere in her room, but she just needs some exuce to go spend more money. As we walked into Forever 21 I rolled my eyes at jace who was looking at the store with disgust.

"Why Cant people have normal floors and not these stupid sparkly tile things?" he stated while walking to catch up with me and stand at my side with his hands in his pockets. I noticed he did that alot.

I shrugged. "Theres this thing called origanality? Ever heard of it?"

"Clary Clary Clary. When will you ever learn that im all about that? I mean how in the hell can you get someone as hot as me twice?" he retorted with a small smirk on his lips.

I glanced over him. " i don't know jace. I think Johnny Depp has you beat"

He stopped walking around the store and I turned to look at him. He had his mouth opened wide and his golden eyes were huge. "What?" I asked with a confused look.

"Johnny Depp? JOHNNY DEPP? HE IS LIKE 50!!!!!! how can he be mroe hotter then me!? I mean dose he have wasboard abs? I think NOT! and my perfect model looking face? and don't Forget my Golden Locks of PURE Luciousness!"

I looked at him with a straight face " Okay he is only 46! he was born on june 9th, 1963. Learn how to do math. And Seconed just cause someone is older then us dosen't mean he can't be hot. My english teacher is like in love with patrick swayze."

he closed his mouth and glared his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't have to be so mean about it" he replied with this pout look.

"Get Over yourself Jace. Your not 5 years old." At this I turned around and headed towards Izzy who was calling over to me excitingly about how this would match my dress perfectly and blah blah blah. I sighed and smiled and nodded my head as approval. My feet were starting to hurt and I just wanted to sit down.

Jace P.O.V:

"Get Over yourself Jace. Your not 5 years old." and with that she walked away. I just stared at her retreating form. She has been the only girl who hasn't fonded over me or agredd over my hotness. It was something new to me and I didn't know how to feel about it. Clary was not like other girls. I've always known that but now it just more obviouse you know what I mean?

I shook my head as i drifted awa y from my thoughts due to my phone buzzing. I flipped the phone open to read the text. It was from Daniel.

*Bold Jace italics Danny*

_Hey man whats up?_

**_Nothing much dude. Just being dragged across the mall by Izzy and Clary._**

_Nice man. Have you asked her to the dance yet?_

**_Yeah she tottaly fell for it too. But then again no surprise all the girls go starstruck when they see me ;D_**

_Sure Sure. Anyway Poker game tonight. You comming? All of the gang is going to be there. _

**Yeah I'll be there. **

_Alright. Starts at 8. See you then._

**_k. Later_**

_Later._

I flipped my phone shut and shoved it into my side pocket where it belonged. I looked toward where clary and Izzy stood picking up random necklaces and bracelets. I walked over behind them.

"Boo!" I yelled when i got bbehind izzys head.

"Ahhh!!!!!!!" Izzy jumped a little then whiped her front towards me and punched me in the arm. I winced.

"Ow Iz. You don't have to punch me!"

She huffed, " You didn't have to scare me." She glared.

I started rubbing the spot on my arm where she hit. Izzy maybe a girl but she has a punch on her.

"What do you want anyways?" she said picking up what they had picked up and started walking to the cash register people. Clary followed suit. I glanced at her she looked a little sleepy. She confirmed it when she let out a little yawn. "_Aw that was cute!" "whoa yawning was cute? Jace come on what is going on with you?" _i shook my head getting rid of all further thoughts on the subject.

"I'm tired and ready to go home. Are you guys done?" i asked while leaning on the counter.

Izzy just sighed and notcied clary letting another little yawn out. "Clary looks like shes going to fall asleep any min. So yeah I guess for today."

"Thank the lord!" Izzy just nodded her head and paid for the things he bought. We walked out o the mall and headed towards the car. I got in the drivers seat and Izzy got in the passenger side. Clary took the back and buckled her seat belt. I headed out the parking lot and noticed not even 5 minitues into the car ride. Clarys breath was even and shallow. I smiled. _"Wow she looks so peaceful and at ease when shes asleep. I wounder what shes dreaming about. me perhaps? I hope so.."_ I slammed on the breaks. _"What in the angel is happening to me?"_

Ugh okay just wanted to aplogize for all the big spaces in stuff idk why that happend but i have hw to do still so i dnt really have time to fix it but yeah. Hope everyone liked this chapter and if its shhort sorry lol I'm going to start adding in more Izzy p. and yeah hopefully this starts comming together a lil more. anyways hope you liked it. Reviews are more then welcomed lmao.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note!!! hehe sorryy people

Okay I've been thinking about what to do with this story..and i have a few ideas..i was going to make the dance in the next chapter but idk i feel like that might be rushing to far ahead. So If you guys can give me any ideas i wuld apperciate it =D


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: omg people i was watcing the basketball game and i started getting mad since WVu is being lame and not getting rebounds and stuff so i decided to write another chapter. Sorry its late again. but yeah

Recap:

_"Wow she looks so peaceful and at ease when shes asleep. I wounder what shes dreaming about. me perhaps? I hope so.."_ I slammed on the breaks. _"What in the angel is happening to me?"_

Present day:

Izzy p.o.v

"What the hell jace!" i screamed as i clutched the dashboard and then jerked back into the seat when the car was fully stopped.

"what are you screaming about?" he looked toward me.

'Oh i don't know maybe the fact that you almost got us killed." i screeched a while i glared at him. god he can be so stupid at times. "Sorry..I thought i saw a squirrel." See me point?

I looked at him like he was on crack.

"what are you on? there was no squirrel running across the parking lot." i stated in a matter of factly voice.

"Yeah and how would you know? you werent looking at the road." he said turning back to face the wheel. I raised an eyebrow while he put his hand on the wheel. " yes i was." i turned back to face the windshield. I pushed down the button to roll the window down and he started driving again. "God i don't know what clary sees in you." i mumbled. I bit my lip hoping he didn't hear what i said. i glanced over and he looked calm so i don't think he did.

I looked into the side mirrors and saw that clary was asleep. God that girl sleeps way too much.I reached over to turn the radio on and saw glance at me. I smiled when my favorite song came on the radio. it was your love is my drug by kesha. I started singing along till I heard it shut off. I looked perplexed at the radio and turned it back on and then it shut off again. I looked at jace and saw that he had a smirk on his face.

"You better wipe that smirk off your face in 2 seconeds before i take your face to the carpet." I threatned.

"Iz come on you wouldn't hurt this sexy best now would you?" I just rolled my eyes. "Actually i would cause then your face wouldn't be pretty and then maybe you wouldn't have such a big ego and i could breath when im around you."

"nah my face isn't the only thing gorgeous on me. How can you forget my washboard abs and my muscles?"

"You are so why do you keep turning off the radio?" i got back to the orignal question i was going to ask. he shrugged. "Clarys sleeping. I didn't want to wake her. and besides that song is so annoying and your dying cow voice dosn't help it either." I gaped at him. "Why are you such an incosiderate jerk?"

"The same reason the sky is blue. It just comes natural." I huffed at him. and turned to look out the window. we were almost home anyways.

10 mins later we pulled up to the house and I unhooked my seat belt. Jace got out of the car and opened the back door to wake up clary. I shrugged and grabbed all our bags and headed up the steps. I opened the door and threw the bags onto the couch. I went back to the door and saw clary stepping out of the car. She shut the door and I saw Jace get back into the drivers seat. Clary was in front of the door now. "Where is he going?" I asked her as he drove off again.

She just shrugged." He said something about going over to a friends house and not to wait up and that he would be home late." I looked to the ground and sighed. I looked back up at clary. "Oh well that gives more to do without him here. Come on. I'm hungrey.I'll make some lunch." I grabbed her arm and pulled her inside while i shut the door.

'Wait! have you covered Lunch in that foods class you are taking." she asked with a hestaint look. I smiled "Yes inspector Clary. Now come on." She laughed and we both headed off towards the kitchen.

Jaces P.O.V

I waited till clary was at the front door and I drove off. I needed to clear my head before I went to danny's house. I drove to the park. I parked the car and walked over to a bench that was sitting infront of the lake and sat down. The sun was shinning brightly and it glistened on the water. I sighed. "What is happening to me?" I stated out loud. I shut my eyes. "It has got to be this bet Right? I mean it's just making my mind go all weird since I have to make clary belive that i like her. Yeah that makes since." I half smiled. I took my phone out and looked at the time. It was 6. I got here around 4. I guess I stayed longer then I thought I did. I hopped off the bench and walked back towards the car. Danny's house was a little further out so it would take me a while to get there. I stuck the key in the igniton and the engine roared to life. I backed out rom the park and drove my way to Danny's House.

_45 mintues _

I pulled up the long dirt driveway and shut the car off. I stepped out of the car. I walked up to the big white door and walked right on in. I already notcied the card table was set up and there was a bunch of people here already. I spotted danny's blonde spikey hair as soon as I walked in. I walked over to him and patted him on the back.

"Hey man! what's good?" I said as he turned around. We bro hugged and walked towards the kitchen to grab a pop. "Sp how was your day hanging with your uptight sister and loserface clary?" danny asked when we reached the kitchen entrance.

A flash of anger crossed me. I squezzzed my fist that wasnt holding the soda can tightly. "it was fine. I had to help them pick out their dresses for the dance." I relaxed my hand as I felt the anger subside for nowl I opened the tab that was keepin the contents from pouring into my mouth and lifted the can to my lips. "Really? i bet it took a while for clary to look decent. I mean she needs all the help she can get." Anotherwave of anger passed over me and I chocked on the soda that I was in the process of swallowing. I spit the coke all over the floor and danny patted my back. "Dude are you alright?" I nodded my head once to answer his question. I sat the pop can down and went back to the living room where Geroge was play Call of Duty. "Hey man" I said as I sat down. I just nodded not wanting to risk getting killed. "_what was that anger all about?" _I asked myself. _"Maybe i'm just tired from the shopping trip." _I saw danny go and open the door again as Derick,Cody,Alex,Frank and Roy came rolling they all said their heys to Danny as danny re shut the door. They all sat down in the living room onthe couch in front of me with Derick sitting on the arm of it.

They all stared at me. Almost as if I was supposed to tell them something. "Guys I know I'm hot and sexy and the most amazingst looking guy in this room at the moment but can you guys stop staring at me? It's kinda creeping me out." I let my eyes return to the screnn where george just fell down to being killed.

Cody was the first one to speak. "Nah man we want to know how your little trip with losermania was?" I felt my mouth go into a striaght line. "fine" I told them.

"Fine? haha yeah right you had to hang out with clary man." Roy stated then they all seem to follow. "Yeah you know I think Izzy and that other loser simon or whatever his name is are her only friends." I heard frank say. A little more anger bolted through my veins. "She is such an art freak. No wounder she's so actaully makes a living on pictures anymore?" I heard alexs voice state. My blood was hot now. I could feel it. Every rude guesture they make it gets worse. "She hasn't even had a boyfriend since like 4th grade. And those don't even count." Gerorge said while he was waiting for the next match to start. I clumped the edge of the seat I was sitting on to hold back the urge to pound his face right then and there. "I don't know guys. yeah she a loser and could never be as popular as us. But looking at her now from last year. woha she dose have a smokin hot body now." I heard danny cut in as he sat down and joined the group. That did it. My blood was boiling mad. I was pissed. "I'm going outside for a min. It's a little hot in here." I stood up and raced out of the room knowing that if I stayed in there any longer I would've done something i would regret.

I took a deep breath as I felt the cool air hit me. The sun was starting to set. I heard the door open behind me. I tensed. "Dude are you okay?" it was alex. he noticed. I bet everyone in there did. How could they not. "Um yeah sorry. I think i'm just getting sick. "oh do you want to go home? we could cancel the game till you felt better." he stood next to me. "Nah i'm better now." i tunred to walk back inside know very well what was going to come. The remarks are going to get worse. I just need to learn how to not let it get to me.

**Welp there you go. Sorry for any mistakes I made in this chapter. I'm not writing this on word so yeah lol. Hope you guys liked this. **

**Read my other stories like **

**I miss you **

**and umm i forget the other names but read them if you want too.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay People. Sorry This isn't an update. I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be in JohnstownTennessee for Spring Break. I'm leaving tomorrow (sunday) and coming back wensday. I will try and update when I get back so i'm not completely ignoring you guys. Sorry again!!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Megannn **


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** **Okay Okay so in your guys defense I told you I would update whenIi got back from tenessee so I abosutivly positlutly give you premission to beat the crapola out of me =D just not the face C= lol jk but umm anyways i didnt know how i wanted to write this chapeter so i just kinda decided to do w.e sounded best soo soory. but i promise i will start updating more often. Sorry Again but heres the chap:::**

**_Recap::_**

_I took a deep breath as I felt the cool air hit me. The sun was starting to set. I heard the door open behind me. I tensed. "Dude are you okay?" it was alex. he noticed. I bet everyone in there did. How could they not. "Um yeah sorry. I think i'm just getting sick. " "oh do you want to go home? we could cancel the game till you feel better." he stood next to me. "Nah i'm better now." i turned to walk back inside knowing very well what was going to come. The remarks are going to get worse. I just need to learn how to not let it get to me._

Present Day:

Clarys P.O.V

"What the hell is that supposed to be Izzy?" I asked staring blankly at the food she put infront of me. I picked up my spoon and spun it around the soup a few times.

"Well it looks like Grilled Chesse and Tomato Soup." Izzy stood in front of me with her head proped in her hands with her elbows resting on the table.

"Should of just ordered pizza" I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" she asked with an eye brow raised.

"Nothing!" I shot my head up and smiled. I look towards the clock that was shinning on the stove. It read 7:54. "When do you think Jace will be comming home?" I asked now paying full atenttion to the grilled chese that was pitch black. I shoved the plate away from me.

"Why? Does Clarypoo wanna see her assdouche of a date for the dance?" I blushed.

"No Iz I just wanted to know so we can know how much time we have till he comes and our girls night is ruined?" I gave a half smile and shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah whatever. I'll go call your stupid boyfriend." She said reaching for the phone.

"He IS NOT my boyfriend." I said quickly.

"But you want him to be and thats all that matters." She was heading towards the living room and she flopped down on the couch while pulling her arms through her blue snuggie. I grabbed my pink one and flooped on the couch at the opposite end and threw the remote at her.

"So does every other girl at our school izzy so it's not like I'm the only one." I replied while i stared down at my lap while she flipped through the channels.

"I know that Clary but it's just I know how he treats girls. He uses them for about 3 weeks tehn throws them out in the pouring rain." She tore her eyes from the tv and let them land on me. " I love you like a sister clary and I don't want you end up like his ex Chelsea who had to move to Texas and have to go to therapy."

"Okay I don't think I would ever get that bad to have to go to thearapy maybe just the moving part." I chuckled hopeing to ease off her seriouse expression. Nothing changed. I let out a sigh. "Izzy I told you one that I am a big girl and I love you liek a sister too so I understand where your comming from. Besides I'm not in his ball park to even stand a chance to have him as my boyfriend." I gave a half smile and turned towards the tv where Celebrity Rehab was on.

I felt Izzys stare on me a few secondes but then saw her look at the tv screen also.

Izzys P.O.V

A few minutes after we got done settling down I heard my phone ringing from upstairs. I threw my snuggie off and ran up the steps silently cursing the caller. I grabbed the door Handel and swung the door open. I dived for the phone and flipped it open before I would miss it.

"Hello?" I stated into the phone before I pulled it back to see who the caller was. Jace was printed underneath the clock. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want ego boy?" still no reply. "Ugh okay well if your not going to talk why did you call?" I waited for an answer again and got none. "FINE! I'm hanging up now bye." I went to shut it until I realized that there were people talking in the background. I turned the volume up and pressed the phone against my ear a little harder.

"So how are you exactly planning to ditch her at the dance?" I heard one of his friends ask. Who can they be talking about?

"Seriously I mean I think shes going to notice if you arn't really dancing with her you know what i mean?" somebody else asked.

"I still can't belive you are going with the bet still..I thought for sure you would have quite by now."

I heard pitter-patter in the hall way. I quickly shut the phone shut and shoved it into my pocket.

"What are you doing iz?" Clary asked with grin on her face.

"Nothing just had to come up and get something." I told her staring at the wall bhind her knowing perfectly well that I would tell her everything i heard. I didn't know why but I just felt like she shouldn't know. "Oh well the popcorn is poped the movie is on the title menu and now all we need is some tissues." I playful rolled my eyes. "Yes! Sappy Chick-flicks HERE WE COME!!!" I stood up and linked my arm into hers as we walked back down ino the living room laughig at my "Dorkness" as she politly called it. It was kinda hard not thinking about what jace and his buddies were talking about. All I know is that no matter what... I'm going to find out.

**P.S= sorry again for the long wait and also sorry it's a short chapter but at least it's an update right?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Sorry once again for the slow update I've been really busy again which was unexpected but anyways Here the update!!! Oh btw I know nothing about poker so if things are wrong I'm sorry but this is going to be Called Megan's style of poker okay?**

Recap:

"Nothing just had to come up and get something." I told her staring at the wall behind her knowing perfectly well that I would tell her everything i heard. I didn't know why but I just felt like she shouldn't know. "Oh well the popcorn is popped the movie is on the title menu and now all we need is some tissues." I playful rolled my eyes. "Yes! Sappy Chick-flicks HERE WE COME!!!" I stood up and linked my arm into hers as we walked back down into the living room laughing at my "Dorkness" as she politely called it. It was kinda hard not thinking about what Jace and his buddies were talking about. All I know is that no matter what... I'm going to find out.

Present DAYYYYy:

Jace P.O.V:

"So how are you exactly planning to ditch her at the dance?" "Seriously I mean I think she's going to notice if you aren't really dancing with her you know what I mean?" "I still can't believe you are going with the bet still...I thought for sure you would have quite by now." They all started questioning me at once. I held up my hand as if to say stop.

"I have a plan when I'm supposed to pick her up I'll already be at the dance and she won't have another ride there." I said while I dealt the cards for the game. "_She's going to be crushed." _The voice in my mind whispered to me. I just scowled and pushed the thought away. That's what Jace Wayland does. Breaks hearts. Why should clary be any different right?

"What are you planning to do about Izzy?" Roy asked while grabbing the pile of cards in front of him and started sorting them out into his hand.

"Izzy has like 40 dates she will be to busy to remember clary and she won't notice me." I put the rest of the cards down in the middle.

The game went on throwing money in people losing all of it. I smirked as I laid the rest of my cards down. "Full house!" I said while grabbing all the money from the middle. Danny, Derick, Cody, Alex, Frank and Roy all mumbled and threw their hands on to the table. I stood up to go to the kitchen. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time. 10:00 flashed on the screen. All of a sudden wave tiredness dawned on me. I walked back into the room to find everyone just small talking.

"Well guys I think I'm going to head out." I said while grabbing my jacket and taking one last drink of coke. I swung my jacket on and grabbed my keys out of the pocket.

"All right man. See ya." I said my goodbyes and headed out. Knowing as soon as I got home I would probably collapse on my bed. I started the car and let the headlights lead me home.

Clarys P.O.V:

I woke up to something getting in my feet's way. I lifted my head a little to see what it was. I saw Izzy laying there using her arms as a pillow. I slowly picked up my phone to see what time it was. It read 10:20. I opened the phone texted my mom I was staying here even though I knew she already figured that but if she didn't I didn't want her to worry. I saw head lights flash through the window but as soon as I did they were gone. I slowly but quickly got up and unlocked the door as I saw jace get out of his car.

"Shh Izzy's asleep on the couch." I whispered when he got to the door.

I saw him roll his eyes in the moonlight. "Yeah yeah yeah let Izzy get her damn beauty sleep." He swiped past me and I shut the door and re locked it. We stood in front of each other for a little bit. "Well good night clary." He said and headed up the steps almost jogging. I cringed at how loud it sounded but knew it was probably because everyone was asleep. I glanced back over to where Izzy was and saw she was undisturbed. I walked back into the living room grabbed my snuggie and went over to the other couch to give both of us room to spread out.

I laid back down and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

_I was swaying in somebody's strong arms. I didn't know who they belonged too all I knew was somehow it was right like I belonged there. I looked up and saw a familiar pair of golden eyes. I saw me in them. My red fiery hair was curled with my bangs pulled back into a bump. I was wearing my black dress I just got earlier and I had this glow of happiness on my face. All of a sudden the room went black with everything fading away. "Jace?" I asked in a questioning tone. "Izzy?" "Come on where are you guys?" I looked around furiously. "IS anyone here?" still no answer still no light. I saw Simon up ahead. I ran towards him. His eyes were looking at the black and white speckled tile looking crushed. I gave him a hug and when I didn't feel him respond I pulled away. "Si what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" He looked up at me his eyes looking lifeless. "I guess they both played us." I looked at him with questioning eyes "Played us? Who? What are you talking about?" I searched his eyes but they never changed. He never said anything else. Just kept repeating. He started fading away to._

I jumped up to find my body covered in a cold sweat. I looked around and saw everything the same. I laid back down and softly groaned. I once again grabbed my phone and looked at the time. 3:00 a.m. I rolled back over allowing sleep to retake me any second when it wanted to. Nut not without think what the hell was that dream about?******__**


	12. Chapter 12

**I fell in love with shorty when i seen her on the dance floor :D Okay Sorry i havent updated in like forever but once again i kinda got busy. BUT im just kinda lost with this chapter and this story Idk where to go with it but oh well i guess im just going to rant and see where it takes me on this chapter..**

***Disclaimer- I do not own the Mortal Instruments series and I never will. The only thing I own are the books that the great Cassandra Clare published and the plot of this story. I do not own the little lyric at the very begging of this. That belongs to the very yummy looking usher. **

****Warning: There is mild cursing in this... but thats not really a big shocker.**

**Okay now here we goo:**

_______________________________________________________________________

No ones P.O.V:

Izzy blinked her eyes rapidly due to the all too bright light casting over her from the ceiling. She groaned and rolled over while pulling her 'blanket' over her face not quite wanting to get up. As she just got comfortable she suddenly felt a wave of coldness come over her. She curled up into a little ball and started reaching for a blanket that she knew wasn't there. She heard a laugh coming from the person who rudely took her warmth away. She opened her eyes ignoring the pain she got from the light sat up and glared.

"What the hell Jace? Can't you see people are trying to sleep here?" She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and ran her fingers through it. Then she flipped her head down so she can put all of it back into a ponytail on top of her head.

"Yeah but I'm bored and sorry Iz but no matter how much you sleep you aren't going to get anymore prettier. Your'e still going to be the ugly annoying thing you are now."

"Whatever Jace. At least I'm not a player who's going to break some little girls' heart. Who is it this time Jace? Ashley? Jenna? Lily?" She replied while straightening out her t-shirt and grabbing her snuggie while walking towards the kitchen.

Jace stared after her before walking into the kitchen to follow her and sat down at the bar while she stood in front of the refrigerator looking for something to eat.

"Have you finally lost your cap? What are you talking about?" Jace asked while picking up a banana, examining it then setting it back down.

"You butt-dialed me last night while you were at your little buddies house. I heard them asking questions." She turned around holding a carton of eggs and setting them on the counter.

Jaces breath got caught in his throat. He cleared it. "What kind of questions are you talking about?"

"I don't know what to really think of them. But I heard someone ask someone something like "How are you planning to ditch her?" or something like that." She now had a skillet on the stove and had the heat on high. She reached under the sink for a bowl and started cracking eggs. Jace chuckled a little when he saw a few pieces of the egg shell fall into the bowl along with everything else.

"Oh those..." Jace walked behind her grabbed the orange juice out from the refrigerator and opened it out taking a swing from it then setting it back into the fridge. "I don't know."

Izzy stopped whisking the eggs. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Exactly that." He replied looking at her. She turned around to face him. "I swear Jace. Once I find out who it is and I will find out. I'm going to make sure no girl in our school wants to be anywhere near you."

"How are you planning to found out?" Jace leaned over and picked an apple up from the basket that was lying on the green marbled counter.

"Oh trust me I have my ways." she glared at him.

"You have your ways to do what?" Jace and Izzy both looked up and saw Clary standing in the entrance.

Jace just took a bite out of the apple.

"Hurt him if he doesn't stop being such a douche bag." Izzy replied while throwing the mixture onto the pan.

"Any who… dare I ask it...but what are you making for breakfast?" Clary asked while walking over to stand beside Izzy and look over.

"Scrambled eggs." She said just in time for a cloud of smoke to cover the air.

"What kind? Black!" Clary shouted while reaching down to turn off the burner while Izzy dumped a glass full of water onto the pan and Jace rushed to turn off the smoke alarm. Izzy hurriedly went to open the window and let some of the smoke out of the primacies.

'What did you do Izzy?" They heard and everyone turned to see Alec standing in his blue plaid pj pants.

"What do you think she did Alec? She tried to cook which she needs to give up on!" Jace answered for her.

Izzy just rolled her eyes while throwing the now ruined eggs into the trash and putting the pan into the sink.

"At least im trying!" she said attempting to defend herself.

"And failing." Clary mumbled but everyone still heard her. "Oops sorry Iz."

Alec held back a chuckle while Jace just let it out.

"Yeah I'm sure you are" Izzy just sat down at the table and stared out the window.

"Anyways I nominate that we go out for breakfast." Jace said while grabbing his keys off the island.

"I'm in!" Izzy, Alec, and Clary said in unison.

"Okay where to?" Jace said while throwing a hoodie over his white beater and slipping on his Jordan's.

Izzy and Clary sat and thought for a few minutes before looking at each other and smiling.

"Ihop!" They said and nodded their heads.

Jace groaned. "Get over it you asked where we wanted to go and we choose so don't be complaining." Clary said while grabbing her black and white checkered jacket off the back of the chair and slipping on her flip-flops. She threw Izzy a jacket but she laid it on the table.

" I'll brb I'm going to go renew my make up."

"Of course!" Jace said while setting his keys back down and taking Izzy's old spot at the table.

"It will only take me five minutes." Izzy said while running up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Jace just rolled her eyes and looked at Alec. "Don't you want to go put a shirt on or something?"

"Oh right." Alec turned and walked back up the steps into his room.

"Why are you friends with her again?" Jace said turning towards Clary since she was the only one left in the room.

"She's not that bad if you actually tried to get to know her." Clary said while staring at the ceiling.

"No thanks it's too much fun making fun of her." Jace and Clary sat there for a few minutes just looking at anything but each other.

"Um so uh anyways...are you excited for the dance?" Clary asked deciding to pick that topic out of all the others that was floating around in her head.

"Yup. Are you ready to being dancing with the hottest guy on the planet?" He asked back looking at her with a smirk.

"I thought we covered this already... but yeah I kinda am." Clary looked down and blushed.

"Me too."

Izzy and Alec came back downstairs and grabbed their jackets out of the closet.

"Okay everybody let's roll out."

Izzy and Clary walked out together talking about the new movies that they want to go see and how all the guys in them were so amazingly gorgeous.

"Girls." Alec and Jace muttered while Jace got into the drivers' seat and Alec locked the door.

"This is going to be a very interesting day." Alec thought to himself as he buckled his seatbelt in the backseat and they drove off to stuff their face with all you can eat pancakes.

**Sorry but um i'm thinking about adding some more chapter to my "I miss you" story but in other people p. but i'm just going to ask you guys if you think i should or not lol so just tell me in a review or something... but you guys should review none the less. Please and thank you :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors NOte: I'm sorry for the way long past due update I just got kinda side tracked with my stroy Broken to no return and the new one i just posted and i have another one in the works soo i'm just kinda letting this one fall into the cracks. Oh sorry it's so short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments series.**

Jaces P.O.V:

The whole time they were eating I couldn't take my eyes off of clary. I never noticed how her eyes would glow with excitement whenever Izzy would bring up the dance tomorrow. Which made the my heart ache just a little more then usual. I put a piece of waffle onto my fork and stuck it into my mouth while I silently listened to their conversation praying..Hoping that Izzy wouldn't bring up the conversation she over heard me and my friends had, or the argument me and her had this morning. I looked up in time to see clary roll her eyes at Izzy's indecisive decision on who to go with.

"You know the dance is tomorrow right?" She stated while taking a big bite of pancakes and somehow managing to get whipped crème and strawberry juice on her nose and on the side of her face.

I chuckled.

She turned her attention on me and raised an eyebrow. I always wondered how people did that I never could.

"What are you laughing at Blondie?" somehow managing to get Alec and Izzy to look at me also.

"You have whipped crème all over yourself. Just kinda wondering how a teenager like you can still manage to eat like a elementary student." I said with a small smile.

"Oh really I think you need to stop being such a hypocrite cause you also have stuff on your face." she said while leaning over the table to try and get closer to my face.

"Have you gone blind..." but before I could finish I felt a cool soft fluffy substance get put onto my face in a big clump. I blinked. "Your going to regret that freckles."

I picked up a piece of strawberry and threw it straight at her it landing on her black tank-top she was wearing underneath her jacket.

"Can you two behave in public for once in your life time." Izzy scolded.

"Sorry" we both mumbled while putting our heads down. I looked up underneath my eyelashes and saw a little blush come to her face. She could feel me looking at her. We both met each others gaze and it made both of us have a smile appear on our faces. We locked eyes silently vowing to finish this another time and place.

Izzys P.O.V

I stared at both of them. Surprised at how Jace was actually treating Clary nicely. I was secretly hoping that with them going to the dance together that maybe Clary could open Jaces eyes and actually see the damage he has done to all of his exs and his used to be best friends before he got popular. I don't know or understand why he chooses to hurt them. But he thinks he can get away with it without a consequence. I looked down sadly at my plate of blueberry pancakes. My mind flashed back to the conversation me and Jace were talking about this morning. I didn't know who this girl was...yet but I already feel sorry for her.

"What time are our hair appointments tomorrow?" clary asked while taking a drink of coffee.

"Umm...Oh..10:30 in the morning." I said while taking the last bite of my pancakes.

"Why so early?" Clary said while trying to be sneaky about looking at Jace.

"Cause we both have alot of hair so it will take forever" I replied while seeing Jace roll his eyes in the corner of my eye.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern coating her voice.

"I'm fine just a little too full" I replied while pushing my plate a little further into the table and out of my way.

"Well lucky for you hear comes the check." Jace said while grabing his wallet out of his pocket.

"Can I get you anything else?" the blonde petite waitress said while batting her mascra covered eyelashes.

I looked up to see Jace smirking. "No thanks I think were all good." He stood up and whispered something in her ear and she let out a little giggle.

I looked over at clary and saw her face fall but as soon as it happened it was gone. I looked at her with confusion. I looked back at Jace and saw him handing her his card and her handing him a piece of paper more then likely with her number on if. I once again looked at clary and saw she had her head facing the opposite wall staring intently outside of the window.

"I can't believe your still going through with the bet" flashed through my mind.

Suddenly a bunch of events came rushing through my mind. Clarys phone call telling me Jace asked her out. The things I heard Jaces buddies saying the night before.

I quickly stood up.

"We need to go now." I saw the nurse hand Jace back his credit card and I stormed out of the restaurant. I saw Alec and Jace run after me while Jace decided to take his time.


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Readers:

I know I haven't updated this story in like ohh gosh like what 6-7 months? But I just wanted to let you know that I am not going to discontinue the story. I just don't really know where to go with the next chapter and everything. But once I have that figured out I will continue. I've been having like writers block on most of my stories but I have to write a scary-ghost story for one of the clubs I'm in at school.. soo Can you guys give me some ideas for that? And hey even this story if you want too. I would greatly appreciate it! I promise to actually update as soon as I get everything sorted out! OH and hey heres some exciting news! I have a twitter account for my writing and for well me too. So if you guys want to know when I will be writing and possibly updating you should follow me! My thing is

/xxxLostxLovexxx or you can go to the website thing on my profile and the link is there!

Thank You Again,

xxLostxLovexx


End file.
